Other devices currently exist and are available which perform the function of oral cleansing by way of a variable pressure stream of fluid. These devices are designed to cleanse the mouth using water pressure to irrigate food and other debris from between the teeth and gums. One of the best known devices currently on the market is the WATERPIK oral irrigator (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,302,186; 4,229,634; 4,337,040; and 4,989,590). Most WATERPIK systems make use of electricity in order to power an internal pump. Once the pump is activated, water or other liquid is extracted from a reservoir and ejected at relatively high pressure in order to flush particulate matter from the teeth and gums. The reservoir is included with the WATERPIK system, and is designed to hold enough water or other cleaning fluid to last through several cleanings using the WATERPIK system. Although the WATERPIK is a popular and effective oral cleansing device, use of the WATERPIK system's motor creates undesirable electromagnetic fields. In addition, the WATERPIK system must use electricity in order to function, and a user may not always be near a source of electricity of the correct voltage. Another potential problem with this system is that the leftover liquid in the reservoir may become stagnant between cleanings, proving to be somewhat unsanitary. In order to maintain the integrity of cleanliness in a WATERPIK system, a user must change the liquid frequently or must fill the reservoir with fresh water or cleaning fluid immediately prior to each use. Either of these options is inconvenient and time consuming, and may prove to be somewhat wasteful if a fluid other than water is used. Another potential problem with the WATERPIK system is the possibility of extremely high water pressure being delivered to a user's delicate gum tissue and oral cavity. Although some models of the WATERPIK system has a dial by which a user may adjust the pressure at which fluid is ejected, there is potential for the dial to become maladjusted; a user may also overestimate the desired pressure, thereby delivering a stream of fluid that may cause injury and bleeding gums. Another conceivable problem with the WATERPIK system may occur if children have access to the system; medium to high pressure streams of cleaning fluid may certainly cause damage the tender gums or teeth of a child. What is therefore needed is an oral cleansing device which operates independently of electricity, which is safe and gentle yet effective for oral cleansing and hygiene of both adults and children, and which uses a fresh supply of water for each episode of oral cleansing without extra effort on the part of a user.